Some public land mobile networks (PLMN) operate according to a management reference model in which a plurality of lower management functions manage a respective network element or set of closely related types of network elements under the general management of a network management function.
Operations managed by the lower management function are generally performed remotely from the network management function, and it has been found that some operations can take more time than expected to complete.
There has been identified the challenge of providing better control over such operations at the network management function.